Autobot Command Free For All (Plus Broadside)
Orion Pax - Training Room [ The Orion Pax ] = The ship's training room, while not as big as Autobot City's, is made with the latest in holographic simulation technology. When inactive, the training room is a large, obsidian-plated room with soft illumination that seems to eminate from no single, definable source. On the wall near the entrance blast door is a computer terminal, allowing a user with appropriate access to active and run a holographic scenario, or program a new one on the fly. A metallic placard sits above the terminal. By the shapes of the letters, the message "THESE FACILITIES ARE INTENDED FOR AUTOBOT TRAINING EXERCISES. ALL UNAUTHORIZED RECREATIONAL ACTIVITY, INCLUDING SO-CALLED 'ROLE-PLAY', IS FORBIDDEN," can still be read. However, for some reason it's been covered over in black magic marker of some sort. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ External ship broadcasts for this room are ON Type +shiphelp for help ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Contents: Rodimus Prime Mr. Drone Obvious exits: leads to Orion Pax - Corridor - Aft. Training Room: Your current profile has been saved. It will be restored when you exit the room. This is a training room. Check out +help Training_Rooms for special commands. Broadside has arrived. Impactor has arrived. Jetfire arrives from the Orion Pax - Corridor - Aft. Jetfire has arrived. Rodimus Prime isn't really one to stay back and let others do the work for him, but he /is/ one to make use of his resouces, which would be why he's let Jazz and Foxfire handle the China situation until they've got a means to break the disks control. At least, that's the obvious reason. He does this sort of thing all the time. But if he were honest with himself, he might admit that he's just a /little/ bit nervous about the idea of falling under the control of one of those disks again. The results the last time... So the young Prime, having spent more than enough time reviewing reports, is now in here working out some frustration at having to wait for a cure. At the moment, he's got a laser energy sword in his right hand and a shield with a flame design on it in his left, and appears to be sparring the drone, which is currently not set to mimic anything in particular. Rodimus Prime is already red and gold and cursed all over, anyway. Staying out of China might be the wiser choice. Kup tromps into the training room, looking a bit haggard. He just went shipping with Blurr. That was /special/. And exhausting. And frustrating. Mostly frustrating. Now, usually, Kup would just go find Decepticons to punch until he feels better, but lacking that option, he guesses he'll go to the training room. He puts one hand on his hip and remarks, "You still got those?" The Prime wasn't the only one with a lot on his mind. Jetfire was in charge of figuring out how to first dismantle enough of the things they could be used by Jazz's team without harmful side effects; and then how to disable them entirely. The first part was easier, and to some extent a stepping stone to the later. But even the most dedicated of scientists needs a break now and then. Which for Jetfire usually meant firing off a few (hundred) rounds to try and farther work the kinks and bugs out of his latest hardware tweaks. But finds the training room already in use, then wanders in anyways when he sees who's already using it. "Guess I'm not the only one considering a vent of frustrations tonight." Impactor saunters into the room, a sorrowful visage worn on his face. Springer was back to active duty, making a full recovery from the 'incident' ... but business has not been fully taken care of. That's what's currently wracking the Wrecker's thoughts lately, making a visit to a certain Seeker. Pulling up to a seat, Impactor gives Kup and Rodimus nods each. "Geez, been ages since I've seen ya in here Prahm. Any occasion?" he jokes, leaning back and resting his hands behind his head. Rodimus Prime straightens and turns to look at Kup, the hand holding the energy sword resting near his waist. "No, Kup. I don't still have those," he says, smirking, as the elder mentions the obvious. Naturally, the drone takes that moment to clonk Rodimus in the back, sending hmi stumbling forward. He turns to swipe at the drone. "Who programmed this thing, anyway? And the special occasion, Impactor, is me wanting to slice something up thanks to recent events. Speaking of... hey, Jets. Taking a break?" Kup scowls at Rodimus for a moment and points out, "They /could/ just be simulations. Don't trust those things, by the by. Next thing you know, your sword's got a mind of its own and is trying to possess you." There's probably a story in there somewhere, but Kup is distracted by the arrival of Jetfire and Impactor. Bolts, but they could thrash some serious Decepticon skidplate, just with the Autobots in this room. "More or less," Jetfire replies to Rodimus with a half-grin and a somewhat hapless shrug. "If there's one thing I've learned of the few recent endevours, it's that letting myself overthink things doesn't work out very well. Sometimes switching gears for a bit helps to open other doorways." "What, this China business or still fightin' fer ah foot hold on Cybertron?" Impactor questions, leaning forward. Giving Jetfire a courteous nod of his chin, the Wrecker leader continues. "Beatin' tha slag outta that drone ain't gonna bring ole Grim back Prahm, and won't git tha Cons off our backs neither." he gruffs. "No, but it keeps him from rushing headlong crazily into one of those situations," Jetfire replies, turning his gaze to smirk a bit at Impactor. "That's suppose to be your team's job most of the time, after all." The air guardian is just joking a bit, for the most part, though. Rodimus Prime snorts as Kup says it could be a hologram, and shrugs. "Yes, I still have them. I just generally don't have much use for them. Last time I used the sword was the Olympics." He frowns at Impactor. "I'd rather /not/ make a push on Cybertron while the Chinese are stealing our people out from underneath us, Impactor, and I'm waiting for Jetfire to get me a way to keep them from stealing /more/ before I go charging in there. But hey, since you're current head of our military branch, if you've drafted up anything to solve either problem, let's hear it!" Kup turns to regard Impactor and hear if he's got anything in mind. Kup, for his part, absolutely hates this whole business. He hates traitors about as much as he hates anything, but forcing people to be traitors? That's even worse! Thing is, they need a way to prevent this from happening again and a way to fix what's already been done, and Kup's no egghead to figure out solutions there. Just like the Autobot ranks to work that way, you get a job until either your boss gets taken out ... or they find someone better. "Yah, it is usually mah team's job ta take it to tha enemy ..." Impactor pauses, giving Jetfire a nasty glare. "But tha Wreckers have got ourselves spread pretty thing right now, just fluffin' out tha regulars leaves me with a handful to focus on precise strikes." The words 'Wrecker' and 'precise' should never cohabitate in a sentence. "Prahm, we need more accurate intelligence on their facilities and numbers. How many have they got turned now? And I'm through with sending in the B team to flunk it up, we need results ... and we need 'em now!" he grumbles, slamming a fist down on the table. Jetfire glances to Rodimus for a moment at Impactor's beating up a poor defense table, then leaves it to the Prime to decide if he wants to tell the Wrecker about certain things going on in the planning. He himself just gives a more general reply of, "We've managed to aquire a few of the discs used by China, which I've been dismantling to study their inner workings more closely." And for other reasons. He shakes his head. "Let me tell you, I worked -with- him and some of Wheeljack's design ideas -still- don't make a lot of sense to me. But we'll figure it out; it shouldn't be much longer." Once more, the drone starts to approach Rodimus from behind as the Autobot Commander focuses on his conversation with the Wrecker. Then, rather suddenly, he turns and stabs his energon sword right through the thing. "So far, it's Grimlock, Shockwave, Americon, and Windshear. I would say the Decepticons got hit worse than we did, but losing Americon may actually work in their favor, so probably not. If we send /any/ team just charging in, though, we're probably going to lose more. /Don't/ just assume you've got the willpower to shake the thing off." He lowers his sword and frowns back at Impactor. "The new versions are... difficult to resist. As for intel gathering, Jazz is sending in another team to get inside info, a fact that is to stay /off/ the frequencies, I'd like to add. They're going in with dummy disks to pretend to be newer 'recruits.'" He glances back at Kup. "Jazz mentioned wanting you along, Kup, but they're also going to need someone to shoot at to 'prove' they're on the level. That may be a better option for you." Kup smirks and replies, "Oh, sure, I go back together easily enough." No really, Kup does. Go watch the movie. "Yer dealin' with human adjustments, how long can it take Jetfire?" Impactor adds an insult to the glare, then regards Rodimus once more. "Am I tha only one in this room who realizes how bloomin' stupid that idea is? Ya don't think they know who's been converted, where their strengths lie? If not one of tha Cons, surely our own will be able ta sniff 'em out." "Our own is Grimlock, who's not known for his observational skills," Rodimus points out. "That, and it's their humans who are doing a lot of the 'recruiting.' Paperwork gets lost pretty regularly, and it shouldn't be too hard for Jazz to fake the 'confirmations' he need. He is a professional," he reminds. Since, well, Impactor sounds like he would use the reminder. "Besides, weren't you the one clamoring for more intel not three minutes ago?" He frowns at the drone. "Okay, this drone is lame. Anyone up for a spar?" Jetfire grunts a bit. "It's not the humans' adjustments, Kup, that I'm worried about. Some of the modifications made are clearly not human level technology. That, along with the fact that they've been able to subdue someone such as Shockwave, who would of been too strong-minded for the original versions to work upon, leads me to believe they've somehow gotten their hands on ones from the Decepticons that allowed them to -- Ah, you know." He quickly aborts actually bringing that up. "But that's why I simply shelled out a bunch for Jazz's team to use, as that leaves all the inner workings for me to dissamble... How they got them from the decepticons in the first place, that's one of the things Jazz is suppose to find out. So we can make sure they don't just get -more-." "Intel ... not more bodies to go up against." Impactor remarks, giving Rodimus a wink of his optic. For all the jerk that the guy can be, he still cares deeply for the faction and it's members. Going toe to toe with Grimlock will be tough enough, without the added emotional impact. "Jetfire, I hate ta burst tha bubble ... but if they've already made their big play, chances are they've got enough stockpiled. I'd be more worried 'bout shortin' em out." Broadside steps in from the lift, not quite expecting the elaborate chatter of tactics and politics in the training room. Feeling as if he'd interrupted something, he murmurs a 'pardon' and shuffles off to the side, giving Impactor a quick salute that's more of a greeting. "That's what we're trying to figure out a way to do!" Rodimus exclaims, frustrated. "Primus, but your hearing is selective sometimes, Impactor! Just dunking these guys in water won't work. Shooting them off might, at least until the Chinese realize that they'll work just fine on the /inside/ of the armor, but we still need a way to keep this from happening again!" He then spies the newcomer and gives the other Wrecker a smile. "Heya, Broadside." "It's going to come up eventually," Jetfire replies with a frown, "So it's best it's out there on the table to be at least in consideration." Though they're right, stopping the things is more important. "Okay, so it's less China getting more, and more so no one ELSE doesn't get their hands on some. If someone is dealing these out behind the Decepticons' own backs, China might not be the only ones lined up to get them." "That's not what I see Prahm, I see you guys shootin' off onna half thought out plan of dressin' up like converts? Since when does the intel division start lettin' Dinobots detail their missions?" Impactor complains, leaning back again and growing frustrated. "Don't you see, yer intentions are in tha right place ... but it's just not gonna werk!" Upon Broadside's entrance, the Wrecker leader gives him a likewise salute ... quickly lowering it and continuing the conversation. "Howdy Prime," Broadside nods, snapping off a sharper salute. "Err... This a battle a' th' words? Am I in th' wrong room?" "Well, I /asked/ if someone wanted to spar, but no one took me up on it," Rodimus answers Broadside, shrugging, sword and shield still in hand. He frowns at Impactor. "Impactor, you've heard the most basic outline without any of the details. How do you /know/ it's 'half thought out' until you talk to the guy making the plan? But no, instead, as /usual/, you complain we're not doing enough and then throw out nothing but roadblocks when people /do/ suggest a course of action." Kup has been a bit quiet, listening to the interplay. He stalks about, scowling. Kup does security, and this is a security issue, but gathering intelligence is so not his field. Okay, maybe taking a rubber hose to Decepticon prisoners, Kup could get behind that, but dressing up as Chinese D.I.A. Clones or whatever... can they get back to the part where Jazz was gonna shoot Kup? Because Kup can handle that part. He finally speaks up, "Duck, lad," and he throws a very expensive space rock over at the Prime. Combat: Kup misses Rodimus Prime with his Jetfire's Expensive Space Rock (Punch) attack! Impactor actually begins laughing, "Course of action? Is that what you call it? I'd call it lettin' some fool run away with his magination! Whatever happened to keepin' it to K.I.S. standards?" "Go on kid, give Prahm a challenge if ya can. In tha meantime, I wanna hear how dressin' up and going out on tha town is Keepin' It Simple." the Wrecker leader gruffs, shooting Broadside a grin. Broadside catches Impactor's look and feels pressured to chuckle at what he thinks is a joke. "Heh heh, yeah." Rodimus Prime does, indeed, duck, twisting as he does. He throws his shield at Kup. It doesn't work quite as well as throwing a round shield, but Rodimus has a strong arm, and by avoiding putting any spin on it, he can still send it straight, bottom-edge first towards Kup. "I thought I just heard myself suggest talking to the guy working on the details? I could have sworn heard myself say that. Jazz hasn't brought the final version of the plan to me, and I'm not going to yay /or/ nay it until I hear it." Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Kup with his Not As Cool A Throwing Shield As Sentinel's (Punch) attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "Punch": A Level 1 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 5 damage. "Eh, didn't you ever hear about the Battle of Tetravis? The Decepticons were all holed up in a fort, so we built this giant statue of Starscream, and Starscream was there, so he was just delighted as a strutting petro peacock. He took the statue right into Fort Tetravis - and then we all snuck in the back when he wasn't looking," Kup concludes, shrugging. What, were you expecting something different for the ending? "A lil' trickery can go a long way." Then Rodimus Prime knocks him over with his shield. Kup rolls back up to his feet, in a crouch, and then he springs at Rodimus, who /did/ ask for a spar. Combat: Kup sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Kup misses Rodimus Prime with his Shoulder Lock attack! -3 Not one to miss out on a sparring session, Impactor grows uneasy amidst the confrontation going on. Getting up to his feet, the Wrecker leader charges into the fray with fists held aloft. "Final version or not Prahm, that boat ain't gonna float." he jests, dropping down to skid on the ground right by Rodimus. With one arm he slows the rate by scraping it on the ground, the other sends a quick jab at their leader's knee joint. Jetfire looks up from recalibrating his control device when he hears Starscream's name, and then starts snickering a bit as he looks back down to it. "That sounds 'bout right for Starscream. He always was rather arrogant... Just not always such a jerk about it." If only he could of been around during some of those years, maybe he could of kept his former friend from going the path he did.. and then end up dead for all the trouble. Combat: Impactor misses Rodimus Prime with his Kneecapper! (Punch) attack! As Kup springs for Rodimus, Prime takes a step back, far enough out of the way to avoid /both/ cranky old men. He makes a grab for Kup as the veteran passes and twists, trying to guide Kup into running head-first into Impactor. "Then /bring/ me another plan, Impactor!" Rodimus growls. "Something /besides/ 'We need more intel, but the intel guys aren't allowed to get it.' Grimlock made you second in command of Military for some damn reason, /show me why/." Combat: Rodimus Prime misses Kup with his Throwing Kup into Impactor Area attack! -4 Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Impactor with his Throwing Kup into Impactor Area attack! -4 Broadside looks quite content to simply stand back and watch the high rankers beat the slag out of each other. He sits cross-legged against the wall, grinning under his mask, and silently rooting for Kup. Grunting, the Wrecker leader rolls backwards after the brief collision with Kup. Cracking his 'knuckles' together, Impactor backs away for a moment. "I'm not sayin' theys ain't allowed ta get it, just pointin' out ah flaw in their grand scheme. Hell, who's idea do ya think it was ta send Foxeh in theres?" "Pairin' up tha old timer and myself ta git in and out would be more beneficial than masqueradin' around in a gettup. Starscream ain't around ta exploit, and with tha discs ..." he pauses, "Chances are they're not gonna be foolish enough ta invoke pride or vanitah." Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Impactor takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Kup is made out of tough old die cast construction, and Impactor bounces off Kup, leaving the veteran no worse for the wear. He sputters when Impactor suggests that he and Kup could sneak /anywhere/ and protests, "Hold your horsepower! You're saying Jazz's plan is crazy, but what you just said there is nuts with a side of bolts!" "Okay, that should do it." Having partially ignored the brawl for the time being Jetfire stepped back out of the way and pulled his 'backpack' off. Setting it down in front of him he slid open a small port in the top of it and plugged the device he had been making adjustments to into the slot. "Hopefully this will help cut down on the flux errors in the relay diverters I've been having with the heavier hardware." Picks up the pack and reachs back over his shoulders to reattach it... Now where did that drone go... Rodimus Prime stabbed the drone. :( "Impactor, we're aware of the possibility of them getting taken, but we run that risk with /any/ recon mission we send. I've already warned Jazz that the frequency and encryption codes'll be rotated after they leave. His team will still have their emergancy beacons, but if they trigger them, anyone moving in to extract them has to assume it's probably a trap." Then he smirks. "And if you don't think Grimlock isn't subject to pride and vanity, you've never seen the crown." While Impactor and Kup recover from the Kup impact, Rodimus lifts both arms and fires a burst at the two, more to blind than to damge. "Sounds like Kup's got an issue with that plan, though," he observes. Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Impactor with his Arm Blasters Area attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Impactor's Accuracy. (Blinded) Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Kup with his Arm Blasters Area attack! Combat: Rodimus Prime (Rodimus Prime) used "Arm Blasters": A Level 4 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 10 damage. Combat: That attack has temporarily affected Kup's Accuracy. (Blinded) Impactor cringes as the burst impacts on his chest plate, sending sparks this way and that. Optics still squinted, he brushes off the significant damage. "Grimlock not controlled by ah disc, sure. But not while he's got tha Chinaman in his head." he replies, grabbing his large mace from subspace. "Kup's got ah issue with -everythin'- Prahm, gettin' him to do it is another matter entirely!" Impactor laughs, charging once again at Rodimus. This time though, no fancy skids or flippy tricks ... no. This time, the Wrecker just charges head first and aims the electrified mace at Prime's head. Combat: Impactor sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Impactor strikes Rodimus Prime with his Facebreaker attack! Jetfire activates the mental switch, and the two cannon barrels he'd added at some point extend out of the nosecones of the dual boosters. "They didn't jam this time at least," Jetfire muses a bit to himself, then crouchs down a bit to brace himself and bring them to a more proper firing level. "Now to adjust trajectory, normally that would be computerized, but as this is a manual test ... wait a minute." Why are the particle chambers charging already? Jetfire quickly stands again, intending to take the weapons out of firing position... But it doesn't entirely work as the weapons accidently fire early, lobbing several particle bursts arcing into the air and back down again like misfired mortars randomly across the ruckus already going on. "Heads up!" Combat: Jetfire misses Rodimus Prime with his Premature Firing Area attack! -3 Combat: Jetfire strikes Kup with his Premature Firing Area attack! -3 Combat: Jetfire (Jetfire) used "Particle-Beam Phalanx": A Level 3 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 6 damage. Combat: Jetfire strikes Impactor with his Premature Firing Area attack! -3 Rodimus Prime is hit in the face by an electric mace, one that sends him to the ground and sliding backwards. There's now a dent on the left side of his face, though even now, the tough Prime armor keeps it from being too deep. He rubs it, frowning. "Nice shot. Anyway, vanity is still an issue. Grimlock's normally vain, he's still vain, that won't change." He twists to his feet, then springs at Impactor, swinging his energy sword as he does. "Their plan's going to take a little time to put together, Impactor. If you can get in, either with Kup or someone else, get out, and get us the information that we need, before they're ready to move, I'll consider calling it off. But same rules go for whoever you take as for them: after you leave, we're rotating the frequencie- Jetfire, wha-?" and whether he stabs Impactor or not, he suddenly leaps back, just in time to avoid a blast from Jetfire! Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Impactor with his Energy Sword attack! -4 Kup is indeed an ornery old cuss. He stabs a finger over at Impactor and accuses, "Just what makes you think you and me can sneak in where better spies have failed? 'cos I dunno if you've looked at me lately or looked in a rearview mirror, but neither of us are spies at all!" As he's ranting, Rodimus Prime nails him with the old flash and dazzle. While Kup is stumbling about, Jetfire's consarned experimental weaponry has a snit-fit, adding injury to injury. With a cry of fury, Kup turns on Jetfire, trying to tackle the speedy scientist. Combat: Kup sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Kup strikes Jetfire with his Friendly Fire Isn't attack! -3 Impactor brings the mace up again for another strike, but his shoulder is skewered by Prime's energy sword. "Blast!" he cries out, twisting away from the stabbing to be engulfed in Jetfire's test. Smoke surrounds his kneeling frame, most his weight is distributed onto his mace ... which he's using like a walking cane, leaning heavily against it's handle. Still covered in the smoke, "What makes you think we can't old timer? We've got knowledge on our side, hell ... neither of us are hurtin' fer ah promotion. Which means we ain't gonna try and win the war by ourselves, which is what half the intel division has in mind." he gruffs. And he knows too, Sandstorm is all too happy to play spy and spartan at the same time. Standing to his feet, Impactor transforms into his altmode. <> he emits over his external speakers, rolling forward with the drills going at full speed ... right for Rodimus Prime!! Folding down upon himself, Impactor transforms back into his Drill Tank mode. Combat: Drill Tank misses Rodimus Prime with his You Know The Drill attack! Speed doesn't really help when Jetfire isn't paying attention, as he's busy popping open the seconday controls in one arm so he can de-arm the cannons before they do any more collateral damage. "Now that worked a little -too- well compared to befo--Oomph!" The tackle from the old-timer catchs him offguard while trying to sharpen his 'cutting edge', sending the two of them clattering to the ground. "Okay, I probably deserved that," he admits. Then props a leg up underneath to give Kup a shove off of him again. "But that's why I was testing it here first." Combat: Jetfire strikes Kup with his Is this a shoving kick or a kicking shove? (Kick) attack! Combat: Jetfire (Jetfire) used "Kick": A Level 2 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 7 damage. Rodimus Prime easily twists out of the way of the drill and attempts to grab Impactor as he passes, sending him towards... Broadside!? "All right, then!" he answers cheerfully. "Now we're getting somewhere! And heads up, Broadside! No spectators allowed!" Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Drill Tank with his No Spectators Allowed Area attack! -5 Combat: Rodimus Prime strikes Broadside with his No Spectators Allowed Area attack! -5 Kup is kicked off Jetfire, and he snaps, "Head's up, sky jockey! If you're busy noodling with your guns like that on the field, some 'con punk's gonna jump you just like that." He snaps his fingers and summons his musket. "Now you see this? This is /reliable/." He demonstrates. "Anyway, I guess if you're gonna call me out like that, Impactor... better get your chute ready. I ain't driving to frakking China." Combat: Kup misses Jetfire with his Acid Musket Laser attack! -5 Drill Tank is much more easily hefted into the air than he'd like, but it is Prime afterall. Sailing through the air like a brick, his exterior is suffed to all get out as he collides with Broadside. 'Parked' on the triplechanger, the Wrecker leader transforms into his robot mode and looks down. "Don't even." Standing, Impactor regards Kup. "Chute? As in flyin'? I was thinkin' we could take ah boat, night dockin'." Combat: Drill Tank takes extra time to steady himself. Pass The Drill Tank shifts and transforms, revealing the Wrecker leader Impactor! From Outside: Dirge has connected. Rodimus Prime threw Galvatron /through/ Unicron. Impactor got off /easy/. "Long as the boat in question isn't Broadside," Rodimus answers, crouching in preperation for an expected return attack. "No offense, Broadside, but you're kind of hard to miss." Sadly, this is true in more than one way. Combat: Rodimus Prime takes extra time to steady himself. Pass "Oof!" Broadside's visor flickers in a blink, and he stifles a snort, trying to stay still with Impactor atop his helm. "Uhmm... Who's aft should I kick, boss? ...And I ain't tugboatin' no one across the ocean- yeah, thanks Prime." Kup argues, "With an air drop, we can get in right where we need and don't need to hoof it in from port. I swear, do I need to take the lot of you BASE jumping off Olympus Mons for practise?" Because Kup will do it. Jetfire has had enough bad experiences with acid thanks to Boomslang lugging around Prowl's pellet rifle, thank you. He bolts to his feet as soon as he's free, which becomes a sort of half-tumble out of the way of the attack as Kup starts firing on him at the same time. "That's the -other- reason I'm working on it now." Not to mention testing on his own gear so he doesn't accidentally get someone else blown up in the process. Same reason he hide the subspace jammer in his own storage and taunted the Decepticons into taking it instead of risking someone else.. but now we're deverging from the matter at hand here. Jetfire comes out of the roll in a defensive crouch, helping to minimize how much there is of him to target. Yes, despite how tall he is. Plus he's already got his rifle in his hands. "And I could say the same thing about you and talking at the same time!" he retorts, and fires a small burst at Kup while he's yelling at Impactor. Combat: Jetfire sets his defense level to Guarded. Impactor kind of looks around the room, avoiding direct optic contact with Kup. "Well, only problem is ... I let mah pilot certification expire Kup." he sighs, giving Rodimus a shrug. "What, we've been fightin' ah war and all ... was ah supposed ta take a fiver ta do it?" Combat: Jetfire strikes Kup with his Particle Rifle Low attack! -2 Combat: Jetfire (Jetfire) used "Single Particle-Beam": A Level 1 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 3 damage. "Well, /yes/," Rodimus answers with a shrug. He straightens. "Take out whomever you want, Broadside. Unfortunately, I've spent about as much time in here as I can afford." He strolls over to pick up his shield, then gives everyone a nod. "I'll catch you all later. Impactor, keep me updated on your little project, huh?" He turns towards the door, then pauses. "Oh, and, uhm... bring the old man back, will you? I've gotten kind of use to having the old geezer around." And then he heads out. Combat: Rodimus Prime begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Mr. Drone Kup tosses his head back and laughs, "What, when you were rotting as a prison guard? Leakin' Pit, they still let /me/ fly, and..." he glances over at Rodimus, smirking, "...I'm a sight better than he is." As he's bragging, Jetfire nails him, and Kup returns fire. Combat: Kup strikes Jetfire with his Acid Musket Laser attack! -4 Combat: Mr. Drone strikes Rodimus Prime with its Laser attack! "Better? Hell gramps, yer more senial than ya are sentimental!" Impactor laughs, giving Rodimus a slight courteous nod. "Sure thing Prahm, don't be too surprised when everythin' goes off without ah hitch." Rodimus Prime is hit in the back by the drone. Again. He rubs the back of his head and frowns at the drone. "... Kup, did /you/ write that thing's program?" Broadside still thinks Kup is cool... Rodimus Prime leaves before Kup can answer. Rude boy. :( No manners! Broadside vanishes out of reality. Broadside has left. Jetfire ois, shaking his head a bit at both the old-timers going at it. Hffs a bit. "As the humans would say, you two are arguing like an old married couple!" And then Kup shoots again, this time eating acid into his shoulder. But at least his position kept it from getting into somewhere delicate this time. "Looks like this sessing is starting to break up." Kup protests, "If you had the security clearance for it, I'd tell you to ta check my record against Prime's! He's crashed /way/ more shuttles than I have! And most of the ones I crashed were on purpose. Though there was this one time the shuttle plain gotten eaten by a space whale, and you can't blame that on me." Then, Kup looks at Jetfire blankly and says slowly, "I'm just gonna pretend you didn't say that so's I don't have to punch you in the shins." Impactor gives Jetfire a likewise dirty look, "I second that statement." Swallowing pride, the Wrecker leader sighs. "Alright, we'll take a stealth ship out and you can give me ah refresher's course old timer. But if you think yer gonna be callin' tha shots, youse got 'nother thing comin'." Jetfire achems, and manages to partially stifle his snickering by turning to fuss over his shoulder with his back-mounted hardware. "Yes... anyways, I should go figure out what went wrong -this- time with this dang thing. And then get back to work on figuring out how to break those discs now that I've had a satisfying diversion to clear my processors." Then turns his attention back to Kup after he's gotten his amusment back under control. "You mentioned wanting to exoplanetary ops training at some time as well, Kup. Just give me a heads-up before hand. With activity increasing in Dyson and Rodimus wanting to poke at Charr more, brushing up people's skills would probably be a good idea." Kup agrees with Impactor on something for once this night? Spooky. He replies evenly, "Then you'd better plan on makin' sense." Kup doesn't have much tolerance for what he sees as nonsense. He puts away his musket and stalks off, adding, "I'll get that shuttle booked. You get your 'chute checked." Then he's off. Kup also adds, "I'll give you a holler later, Jetfire!" And then he's really gone for real. Impactor grumbles, "You git that mecha-mucil checked!"